destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck and Cover!
Duck and Cover! was the 14th mission in Destroy All Humans! The aim in that mission was to steal a nuclear weapon, escort it to an airfield, and detonate it to destroy the airfield. Overview The mission began with a cutscene with the Army testing out a Saucer-like aircraft. Orthopox then told Crypto that they were testing a nuke nearby and that could be their chance to destroy Armquist once and for all. Then Crypto made his way to the Area 42 Nuclear Test Site and hypnotized a Soldier to drive the Nuke Truck into the Area 42 Airfield. Crypto then escorted the Nuke Truck to the airfield and eliminated the threats and blockages on the road, such as Cows and Landmines. As soon as the Nuke Truck arrived at the Airfield, Scientists attempted to disarm the nuke, but failed. Then Crypto had 30 seconds to escape from the blast radius and was rewarded with the scene of the nuke exploding. After the cutscene, another one showed Armquist going to Capitol City (by order of Silhouette) and the Saucer followed his Helicopter. Then the mission was complete. Objectives *Go to the Atomic Testing Site (NO POLICE AWARENESS) *Hypnotize The Driver (NO POLICE AWARENESS) *Escort the Truck *Defend the Atomic Bomb *Escape the Blast Radius Dialogue Before the mission: (Armquist arrives at the airfield) '''General Jack: '''General Armquist! Good of you to come. Thought you might be too busy running damage control out in California. '''Armquist: '''Never too busy to watch the Air Force fall flat on its face, Jack. '''General Jack: '''Corporal Patterson: Let's show our guests what this bottle rocket can do. (Corporal Patterson signals the aircraft for takeoff) (The aircraft takes off and hovers) '''General Jack: '''Vertical takeoff and landing! How do you like THEM apples? (The aircraft falls and crashes with smoke emitting from it) '''Armquist: '''That's IT? THAT'S your "ultimate weapon"? '''General Jack: '''Patterson! Get over there and tell McGillicuddy to get that bird in the air right this second - or he's gonna be testing go-karts for the next twenty years! '''Armquist: '''Forty million dollars for THAT? After the mission: (Armquist is in a building, talking to Silhouette, who is seen through a TV monitor) '''Silhouette: '''Armquist! You want to explain to me why our troops are abandoning Area 42? '''Armquist: '''They're not leaving, they're regrouping. Everything's under control! '''Silhouette: '''Really. So the airfield hasn't been destroyed by one of our own nukes? '''Armquist: '''It's that Commie spy from Santa Modesta. He got in somehow; messed with one of our experiments. Don't worry, I'll catch him! '''Silhouette: '''That's what you said in Santa Modesta. Frankly, General, I'm beginning to question your resolve. '''Armquist: '''Oh, I'm resolved, all right. That explosion was meant to take me out! '''Silhouette: '''You're saying this "Communist spy" has a personal vendetta against you? '''Armquist: '''Maybe you don't get the mindset we're up against - '''Silhouette: '''No, no, General; I'm taking you very seriously. The president should hear this. Get back to Capitol City. '''Armquist: '''I don't take orders from you! '''Silhouette: '''In this matter, I speak for the president. You know that. '''Armquist: '''Oh Majestic. (Armquist gets in his helicopter and starts flying towards Capitol City, with Crypto in his Saucer close behind) Trivia *If the player had Police Awareness (2 Alert Levels) on the 1st part, the mission failed. *If the Nuke Truck was shot at or took too much damage, then the truck unsurprisingly detonated and failed the mission, with a humorous newspaper report. *Even after the mission, the buildings stay destroyed (like most main buildings which were destroyed in other missions). *The Nuke Truck was very heavy and not even Crypto with fully upgraded Psychokinesis could pick up it up. *Destroy the landmines because the truck will carry on driving over them and took a lot of damage. *For unknown reasons, the Nuke Truck's explosion, when it went off in the airfield only destroyed a few buildings, but if the truck was destroyed before it was supposed to detonate, it destroyed all of Area 42. *Although it was believed to be a nuke, it was actually an Atomic Bomb, because it was written on the bomb itself. *An atomic explosion was never that small. *On the bomb, it said: 10,000MT, which meant megaton (every 1 mt = 1 million tonnes of TNT) which would possibly destroy alll of the United States or even the Earth. That could have been written on as a joke from the game producers. *A nuclear device would be MUCH more guarded in real life as they are so expensive and hard to create. *That was the 1st and so far the only Destroy All Humans! with a nuke included and used in the game. *That mission was favorited by most players. *The aircraft that was seen being tested was based on the real life Avro Canada VZ-9 Avrocar a saucer-like hovercraft which was test out out during the late 1950's. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! Category:Missions Category:Army Category:Majestic Category:Cryptosporidium Category:Destroy All Humans